The Unknown Tribute
by unny18
Summary: All of District 12 knows of Haymitch, Peeta and the never forgotten Katniss but District 12 has another Victor. she is mentioned every year on Reaping day but none remember her, few know her name. This is the story of the first Victor of District 12, thus is her forgotten story. this is the Unknown Victor.
1. Chapter 1

District 12 is slowly being rebuilt. It's already been 4 years since the rebellion which cost me my mother's life. She was a spy, a small thin lady with sharp ears and even sharper eyes. She could fit in the tiniest of spaces. She'd died near the Capitol; a swarm of Jabber Trackers got her. Her body was never retrieved, not even after the rebellion.

Since her death, the rebellion was lost and the Hunger games were established. It's a horrible contest where the Capitol forces to 2 kids between the ages of 12-18 from each district to fight each other till all but one survive. The kids are chosen on a reaping day- a very appropriate name because the Grim Reaper makes a feast during the hunger games. Today is the forth Reaping day of District 12. Today no one between the ages of 12 and 18 are safe, that includes me.

My name is Persei Keene and I'm 14 years old. I have an older brother Baron and my father is a butcher. We live on the borderline between the poor section of the District called the Seam, and the rest of the wealthier District residents. When it comes to food and supplies, my family is better off them those of the seam, however I doubt the strange animal internals we eat are much of an improvement, but at least we have food on the table.

It is nearly 2 in the afternoon when my brother (who is 18) and I approach the main square where the reaping is being held. I look around. Allot of children are already queued before the registration desk . once District 12 was full of children, now only a few hundred remain. I queue behind a girl with long dark brown hair. Baron stands beside me, he should be queued with the other boys but he won't leave me alone. He'll queue when he knows I safely registered and in the square... well if you call that safe anyway. I feel nervous and Baron knows it. My hands are hot and sweaty and I am constantly wiping them in my dress, it is a few sizes too large for me; it had belonged to my mother. He tries to comfort me. He knows just as much as me that the worst thing that could happen to me is to get chosen for the hunger games- I'm no hunter, no fighter, no sprinter. It would be suicide if I get chosen.

"Now don't worry Percy." Baron Says. "You're name's only in there three times; it's very unlikely you'll get chosen. I know people who have their name in their 20 times because they didn't have enough grain and oil."

I give him a weak smile. "Well if I _do_ get chosen, I say I could last a few days."

"Ha." Said a loud cruel voice I know too well.Mizar Allardyce, she's from the Seam and she hates my guts for some reason, probably because before the rebellion we were best friends but when we lost her family moved into the Seam while mine didn't so I think she blames me for some reason.

"You'd fall off the pedestal and explode before the games even start." She continues.

"Not true!" I say defensively.

"So true." She says, if I had recognised the girl with brown hair before I would have waited until there was some distance between us. "You're a klutz, I'm surprised you don't trip over your own feet more often. Do you still drink from Plastic cups Percy?"

I can feel my face turning red. I drink from plastic cups because I don't want to break the few remaing glass glasses we have. In fact my whole family drink from plastic cups.

But before I can reply Mizar turns round and I realise that we have arrived at the registration desk. Baron kisses my forehead. "Think you can take it from here?" He says.

I nod, all they're going to do if prick my finger. I'll be fine as long as I don't see the blood. Mizar walks behind the registration desk but before she vanishes into the crowd of girls she turns and tells me. "May the odds be ever in your favour Percy."

I can't reply. The man at the registration desk is impatiently waving for me to walk towards the desk. I hold out my hand and with a small needle he pricks one of my fingers, I look away as I imagine the blood seeping out of my finger. I feel the man press my finger on a piece of paper and with that it's over and I'm walking onto the crowd, towards the section reserved for 14 year old girls. There I wait in silence along with the other 14 year olds as I feel the air vibrate with the sound of the ringing bells, indicating its 2 o'clock. The reaping is about to begin

The Square was one of the first places repaired after the rebellion, it was the only part of the district 12 were one can find anything, anytime. Usually the Square makes me feel safe but today I feel like it's the entrance to Hell. A makeshift stage was built at the front of the square. Dozens of large television were hanging on the sides of the square, currently showing the stage. I stood on tip toes to try getting a better look at the nearest screen. The stage is empty except for two chairs and two tables with a large bowl on each one. Those bowls held our faith, one held the names of the boys the other held the names of the girls. Somewhere among those little slits of paper were three small little Persei keenes.

As a hush spread through the crowd of spectators two people appeared. One I recognised almost immediately, the mayor Vamos Roxen. A tall well built man who until a few years ago had been working in the mines. The other was Nitya Ivory, our Sponsor. She was a small pale lady with large light purple hair. Her lips and large mushroom dress were a similar shade of purple. Nitya was our sponsor from the Capitol, my faith was in her hands, it's her duty to select the names from her District.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she says in the Capitol accent, walking over to a microphone as Vamos takes a seat, his job today is to sit and pray that his own son isn't chosen as a tribute (that's what they name the chosen boy and girl.) Last year his eldest son was chosen and well, lets just say lasts years Victor was not from district 12,

We applaud politely. When the unenthusiastic applauds dies away she goes into a lively speech about what an honour it is to be chosen as a tribute and how the Hunger games are a reminder of the Dark days. When she finishes her speech, we reluctantly apploud. We older kids know that what she said about it being an honour to be chosen for the hunger games is all a lie. In reality, the Hunger Games are a form of treat to the Districts. The Hunger Games tell the Districts "We are more powerful then you. We can take your children and kill them for our own entertainment and you cannot stop us." Of course no one says this out loud under pain of death.

Nitya walks over to the bowls. "May the odds be ever in your favour!" she says enthusitically. She looks at the bowls. "Boys first." She says and slowly puts her delicate pale hand into one of the bowls. She pulls it out seconds later. I can hardly see the tiny paper in her hand, it is the same colour as her skin. She slowly unfolds the paper. Her eyes move as she reads out the name.

"Wade Yule." I can't help sigh. At least my brother is safe. Trough the screens I can see the crowds of boys part to let a tall, skinny boy with dark brown hair and light green eyes walk towards the stage. Although he is skinny as a stick, you can tell by his broad shoulders that many years of digging for coal has made their toil. He must be at least 17 years old.

As he climbs the stairs leading to the stage, his face is expressionless. All of Pannen see him as he takes his place besides Nitya. She gives him an even bigger smile. "Now for the girls." She says . slowly she places her hand into the untouched bowl. I hold my breath as she pulls out another small paper. My heart is pounding as she slowly unfolds it.

"Purse Eye Kinnie!" she yells. I exhale. I have never heard of such a girl but at least it wasn't me. Muffled whispers go through the crowd of girls. It seems like no one has ever heard of a Purse Eye Kinnie. Nitya looks down at the crowd of girls expectantly. "Purse Eye Kinnie!?" she calls again, her eyes are darting from side to side searching the crowd. "Come on up !" she practically yells.

"Now Miss Ivory may I see that paper please?" says the mayor walking towards Nitya.

"Of course." She says a little too enthusiastically. She hands him the paper. He scans it with his eye. His face momentarily saddens. He looks up at Nitya. "This is a native District 12 name, very easy to confuse the pronunciation."

"Then who is the remaining tribute?" she asks, although she tries very hard to cover it, she sounds impatient.

The Mayor looks towards the crowd. "Persie Keene!" he says sadly.

Then I feel hundreds of eyes on me. I am frozen still. The girls separate making a path for me towards the stage. They all turn towards me sadly, I know a majority of them and I can see the hopelessness in their eyes. they know I'm a lost cause.

"Now Persie, don't be shy, come join your fellow tribute on stage." Says Nitya.

I still can't move. My heart is pounding so loud I can barely hear her speaking. I hardly notice that all the televisions are now showing my face- drained from colour, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Then someone behind me pushes me and I stumble forewords, falling on my knees. I don't get to my feet. Now all of Pannen knows I'm a klutz, a coward, I can't even find the courage to walk up to the stage. Then someone grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. I look up to see Mizar. "Come on Percy, if you stay on the ground you won't get any Sponsors."

I nod my understanding. I'd need sponsors if I had any hope of surviving . well personally I didn't have much. Now, looking straight at the stage , I begin to walk. I pay no attention to the sad faces of the girls I pass. I slowly climb the stairs making sure I don't fall and shake Nitya's hand.

Smiling broadly, Nitya steps up to the mike. "District 12 I present your tributes!" she says.

This time there is no applause. I stare down at the crowd as they stare up at me. This is all like one big nightmare which I just can't wake up from. Everything seems so unreal.

"Now." Continues Nitya. "Since your District, unfortunately, has no past victors each tribute is allowed to pick his or her own mentor."

I look sideways as Wade steps up to the microphone, how can he look so calm? He looks at the crowd.

"Whytt Wellwood." He says. I can't help feeling surprised. Whytt Wellwood is studied in medicine. A jolly man with rosy cheeks. I have no idea why Wade would choose him.

That's when I realise the crowd is waiting for me. I walk up to the microphone, which is way too high for me to reach. Before Wade turns to leave, he lowers it down for me.

"Thanks." I whisper to him. He just nods at the microphone.

I turn once again on the crowd. I never gave real thought on who I would choose if I was chosen for the hunger games. If I could I would have chosen my brother, Baron, but rules say a girl tribute must have a female mentor when no ex-victor is available. I would need someone who can survive on what she's got, who knows how to hunt, fight and survive. Someone who's been living in the Seam would know how to do those things.

Before i even give it a second thought I say ." Mizar Allardyce" and it's too late to take the words back.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sitting with my knees bent, arms tightly wrapped around them. I am looking at the tips of my worn out boots, the leather is peeling from all the use. I am in a large fancy room, the walls are covered in beautiful red material and I am sitting on a soft velvet coach. Right after the reaping I was led here. As I was led away I could see a group of guards in a white uniform walking through the crowds of silent girls where Mizra was waiting for them.

Now I am in the Waiting room. Here I shall be saying my final good-byes. I hear the door opening. I don't have long to tell my father and brother good bye. I look up, my face feels hot and my eyes threaten to spill with tears. My father walks in first. He is wearing his best buttoned up white shirt and black trousers but even though I had spent days cleaning it, blood stains are still visible, these days Father wears anything during his butchering. My father has the same dark brown hair and dark eyes as the rest of district 12's residents. I look at him, taking it all in, knowing that this will be the last time I see him. He takes a step into the room. Baron fallows behind him, closing the door. Both have faces that clearly show sadness, I know they're trying to hide it, for my sake, but I can see it in their eyes.

I groggily get to my feet and rush into my father's strong arms. They surround me and for a moment I believe I'm five years old again, before the rebellion, before my mother's death, before the invention of the dreaded hunger games. Back then I thought my father's arms could protect me from anything. Now I wish they had the same effect. My Father kisses my hair.

"Be brave Percy." Say Father, his voice is shaky."You mother would be so proud of you."

I know this is a lie, my mother would be repulsed by the very ideaof the Hunger Games,mother would be disgraced to see her only doughter cry infront of all of Pannen.i I nod my head in his shirt, accepting the lie. I realise father has no more to say and i just stand there in his arms. Slowly he lets go of me. I then run over to my brother.

"Nitya should have called the girls first." he says, kneeling in front of me and placing his strong hands on my shoulders. "I would have volunteered in Wade's place."

"But they would just kill you!"I say secretly glad Nitya _did _call the boys first. At least my brother won't die because of me.

"I would make sure no one got to you." He says, and I know from the look in his eyes that he means it.

"Any words of advice?" I ask him.

"The capitol just wants a show." He whispers. "Stay away from the fights for as long as possible and stay alive."

I nod my understanding. Easier said then done.

Baron stands up. He has always been a good deal taller then me, I am short for my age, I know 12 year olds taller than me but Baron is tall for an 18 year old, usually I don't even reach his shoulder but today I feel much smaller. He puts his hand in his pocket.

"You are allowed one thing from your district." He says and pulls out a small hair band. In diameter it is tiny, I could winde it around my thumb about two times but it was beautiful. The strands of elastic were a glistening black like a raven's feathers and attached was a small delicately carved daisy made of coal.

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday next week. "He says handing it to me. I remove the ribbon that was holding up my hair and used the band to tie it back. Making sure the flower was on top.

"It's wonderful." I say in a small voice. "Thank you." I want to say more but I know I can't. My voice won't allow it.

Then the door opens and the guard barks. "Times up!"

I run to my brother and father as they head towards the door. I hug them both tightly, wishing them not to go.

"I love you." I whisper. If they heard me, I don't know but now the guard practically pulls them out of my grasp.

Now I am all alone again. The next hour passes way too slowly. No one else visits me.i have many other relitives, many friends from school but none have the guts to visit me and i know why. I was a hopeless couse, no words of encourgement could change that. An hour later I am led out of the room. I don't pay attention of where they lead me. All I know is that I'm out side. The streets are silent as I pass. I don't dare look at the people that i know are there, I know what their faces will show- sadness, pity, even a little shame that such pitiful, weak girl would be representing their district. We walk to the very edge of the district where a newly built train station is waiting for me. As I walk up the stairs to the new wooden platform I catch a glimpse of the train that is waiting for me. Under different circumstances I would have said it looks awesome. the train had about twenty carriages made of a glossy, smooth white material. It was so large i can't see either edge.

I sneak a glance at the platform before I enter the train. A small crowd has gathered. i recognise most of the people there. My Father and brother are at the front, along with my maternal aunt and my little cousin, next year it would be his first reaping day. I see a few of my friends from school, they look sad and weepy but I can see it in their eyes "better her then us." other then the sad crowd behind me, district 12 seems peaceful. Although my life has practically ended, life in district 12 will continue long after these Hunger Games end. The sun is setting; small brown birds are flying in the air i can just see a spacal of newly blooming daisies in a nearby fiels. Then the door closes and this all vanishes.

The guards lead me to a large beautifully decorated cabin; I feel a slight jolt, signifying that my journey away from District 12 has started. I almost fallonto the guard infront of me but the guard behind me stops me just in time. There is a large circular table in centre of the cabin. It is covered with strange, nice smelling food. On a normal day I would have dug right in, not waiting for permission to eat but today was no normal day. Around the table I see Nitya chatting with a round faced man with rosy cheeks, Dr Whytt. Besides him sat Wade looking very bored as he twirled some curly pasts covered in red sauce on a silver fork. The fourth person at the table was eating plate after plate of the delicious smelling food. Mizra clearly wasn't having the same worries as I. She was stuffing her face, enjoying every bite.

"Ah Persie." Says Nitya, In her high pitched voice. "How nice of you to join us. Have a seat, I would recommend the marinated snails, it is exceptionally good this evening."

I take my place on the reaming empty place besides Mizra. I pass on the snails but accept a glass of iced water.i am not hungry but when Nitya continues to pester me about eating I pretend to nibble a piece of a rectangular sandwich filled with a bright pink fish.

"Salmon, nice choice." Says Nitya, winking at me.

The next hour and a half is very strange; everyone is so calm,even Wadw, it is as if this was some normal evening meal. Then somewhere a clock strikes 7.

Nitya stands up. "This meal was absolutely delightful and you are all brilliant guests." She says happily. "But it is time for me retire, feel free to stay and enjoy the deserts."

At the same time the doctor stands up. "I believe it best that both me and Wade retire as well."he turns to Nitya. "Good night." He says and turns to me and Mizra. "Good night."

And just like that me and Mizra were the last ones left at the table. Just before Nitya leaves the cabin Mizra gives out a long, loud burp. I see Nitya shudder as she closes the door behind her.

"Percy I have to thank you." Says Mizra. "If you hadn't chosen me as your mentor I wouldn't have had such a fine meal. I saw what Blossom cought, roat rat, not a pleasent meal."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I say sarcastically. Imagining my father and brother eating a plate of unidentifyable goat internals, at least they'll have one less mouth to feed.

"Oh don't look so glum." Says Mizra, nibbling on a pasty covered in chocolate. "I didn't come here only to stuff my face-mainly I came to help."

I can't helpbut look surprised and Mizra can't help but Lough at my expression.

"So you'll help me?" I say, not quit sure if I understood her right.

"Of course." She says, swallowing. "Why wouldn't I?"

"well you don't like me." I say.

"Well that doesn't mean I want you dead." She says drinking from a large glass filled with fizzy black liquid. "I wouldn't mind a swarm of wasps chasing you but not dead" she says just comfort me that we are still not friends. "Actually, while you were out I've already made a plan for when you're in the arena."

"You did?" I say, Mizra is just full of surprises today.

"Well I didn't want you to regret your choice of a mentor." She says, and then from under the table she pulls out a large white paper. On it, scribbled in pencil, is a giant x in the centre. Around the x are about 5 rings and a sixth ring made of circles. "This is a map of how the tributes have been positioned at the beginning of the Games for the past 3 years." She points at the x. "This is that giant horn thing that stands in the centre. I don't remember what it's called and i don't really care. The mouth of the horn, so far, has always been stuffed with the things that anyone would need to survive. Avoid this point at all costs!" she emphasises.

"But why?" I ask her.imagining all the weapons and supplys that could come in handy during such an extreme survival test.

"You'd be an idiot to go there." She says. "That where all the tributes go and if you want a bloody death that's the place to be."

"Ok, understood. "I say shuddering.

She points at the ring. "This area, more or less, is Were the extra stuff is scattered. "She points at the centre ring. "From here onwards the stuff is pretty decent; if you manage to grab a bag you should be good. However be careful because from here I have noticed that it is possible to get killed , so just in and out ok?"

I nod again.

"The rest I still have to figure out." She says.

"Wow." I say as what she says sinks in. "How did you come up with all that?"

"I've been observant." She says folding up the paper carefully. "I've been preparing for the games since I turned of age. I am convinced not to give the Capitol the satisfaction of killing me off without a fight."

"I would think you're older sister would volunteer." I say.

"Oh she would." She answers cleaning her teeth with her nails. "But next year she'll be too old for reaping day so i'll be on my own."

"Oh." I say, secretly I hope she's never chosen, I wouldn't want anyone to go through what I'm feeling at this very moment.

"You look exhausted." States Mizra standing up. "Go get some sleep; we'll arrive at the capitol some time tomorrow.i wasn't paying attention when Madame Purple said when, the apricot souap had just arrived an dit was deliciouse. Well then training will start."

"Don't forget all my TV day views." I say.

"Oh, and all the sponsor stuff I have to do." She says. "We'll talk about that another time."

And with that I was guided to my room and I spent my first night out of District 12.

**Hi, I really hope your enjoying the story. I know this chapter was a little dragging but it had to be written. Promise the next chapter will be better. I'll try to update soon but please review.**

**Thanks: D**

**Unny18**


	3. Chapter 3

Can I ask? If I almost died during the preparations of the opening ceremony how is the Capitol expecting me to survive the Hunger Games? Just to be fair my prep team was a sympathic, enthusuatic trio- Ceasar, Oliver and Viola- but they plucked out nearly every hair on my body. It takes all my will power not to run away there and then. Then when the plucking has finally stopped, the cutting started. I was known around district 12 for my long hair that nearly reaches my waste. With a simple slice of Caesar's scissors it is all gone, now I have a very annoying fringe that covers one of my eyes and the rest of my hair is so short I doubt how much I'll be able to pull it up using Baron's hair band.

The shower is the best part of this dreadful experience. We rarely wash in warm water in District 12 and it is nice to feel completely clean. But it is short lived as my prep team then covers me with about a dozen different smelly oils which imidiatly make me feel sticky all over.

When this is all over, I finally meet my stylish, a tall pale man with flaming red hair. His eyes are so immensely decorated with red, yellow and gold make up I can't even see what colour are his eyes. His name is Atlas Edenthaw. Atlas's eye move up and down, inspecting me. I suddenly feel self conscious, hating that I'm completely naked.

Atlas gives an exasperated noise. "They could have given Atlas something better to work with." He says, messaging his brow. "Just look at her. She looks like a ten year old, no shape, and no form. Nothing!"

Once, a boy called Eden Wood said that I looked like a boys, I slapped him flat on the face. It takes all my will power not to do the same to Atlas, from the way he speaks he give me the impression he's talking to himself.

"Now Atlas, deep breaths." He says to himself. "Remember you fabulous, if you can turn this child into a star you'll never be stuck with District 12 again."

And with that he leads me to a room full of materials. The next two hour is nearly as bad as the two with my prep team, minus the preppiness. Atlas scarcely speaks to me; he prefers speaking to himself and often speaks in the third person. He throws countless different coloured materials over my arms and around my waist. Then suddenly, as if inspiration strikes, he runs over to a small table, grabs a paper and pencil and begins sketching.

"Yes, yes, yes! Atlas you have done it again!" he murmurs to himself. "A few lights here, oh maybe some smoke! Yes yes! Fabulous!"

Then comes the measuring and cutting. In the end, the final result isn't as bad as I thought- A very tight glistening jumpsuit that gives the false impression that I am tall. Then out of a secret cabinet Atlas pulls out what looks like extremely long bandages and sticks them in straight lines- one on the back of each arm and leg, two going down from the small of my back to my tailbone and two, in the shape of a "v", from my shoulders meeting just about over my belly button.

"These straps light up." Explains Atlas. "Don't worry Persie you are in good hand with Atlas, this, along with my final touch, will give you the effect of burning ambers."

Atlas's finishing touch turns out to be a strange circlet crown made of a dark red material.

Atlas claps his hands as he makes me spin on the balls of my feet, clearly pleased with the result.

"Now you are ready for the world." He says. "You don't need make-up, what you lack in shape you gain in your pretty pretty face."

"Don't flatter her, that's the last thing she needs right now." Says a familiar voice.

Atlas turns round just as Mizra walks into the changing room, obviously without knocking. She looks at me with a disgusted look but then just shrugs. "Well if that's what the Capitol calla style, so be it. Percy we've got to go."

"Wait Madame, here is the remote for Persie's outfit, press the button when it is time. "Says Atlas, handing Mizra a small metal square with a large circular button.

"This better work." She says and leads me out of the room.

"Mizra!" I say outraged when we're out of ear shot. "That was really rude!"

"If you want to win the Hunger Games, your manners have to vanish, sorry if I have to show you the ropes to that as well." She says as we walk through a dimly lit corridor. "Now, as you obviously know this presentation ceremony is where you tributes have to make your first impressions."

"Yeah I know." I say.

"Now, you're going to be moving on chariots like the previous years so, being from District 12, you're chariots going to be last." Says Mizra stopping in front of a large door. "By the time you appear the audience will be practically asleep. Heck, for the past 3 years I've never been awake to see the District 12 tributes during the presentation ceremony."

"Wow that's encouraging." I say sarcastically.

"You'll have to give them a show they won't forget in a hurry." Says Mizra

"And how do you propose I do that" I ask her, seriously regretting choosing her as a mentor.

"Leave that to me." She says opening the door.

The first thing that hits me is the strong smell of horse. Back Stage is much brighter then dim corridors I had previously been walking trough. I see a dozen identical chariots in varying colours. Each chariot is tied to a single horse. Without a word Mizra leads me to the very last chariot, the last one in the line. On the way I catch glimpses of the other tributes, most are bigger than me, if not in size but in age and most are wearing even worse outfits then me. Mostly glitter and allot of feathers.

The district 12 chariot is made of ebony with streaks of red rosewood. A giant, magnificent horse is being tied to the chariot but a pale boy that, if it wasn't for the clearly dyed lemon yellow hair, looked pretty normal. Wade is already in the chariot, looking quite dashing in a black suit with a red tie.He is talking with the Doctor who is standing besides the chariot.

"Are you sure you up for this?" I hear the doctor whisper as we approach. "In your current condition this stunt could have horrible side effects."

"I don't care." Hisses back Wade. "'m going to do all I can to help."

"Hello Doctor, Wade." Says Mizra a little more loudly then I think necessary. "I guess we are all ready here. How is the horse stable boy?"

The boy looks up at her, clearly surprised. "Err, she's almost ready."

"Well hurry up!" yells Mizra. "The shows about to start."

I don't feel like going on the chariot yet, the mere thought of me being forced to be presented to the residents of the Capitol like some piece of meat was making me angry. Not at the Capitol people, no they are surprisingly nice, I figured; to the Hunger Games _are_ just games to them. I'm not really sure who I'm really mad at. Instead I walked up to the horse.

"Wow she's amazing." I whisper under my breath, the horse's head was about twice as big as mine, with chestnut eyes and a single white strip going down the side of her face. She just screams majesty and strength.

"Her name's Epona." Someone says. I turn my head, I wasn't aware of anyone else next to me. It's the boy with Lemon hair; he's patting the side of the horses face. She's nuzzling him back, clearly pleases.

"Sorry?" I ask, not sure I heard right.

"The horse name is Epona." He repeats, giving me a small smile.

"Oh ok." I say, not sure why this boy is talking to me.

"This is her first time performing live." He says turning his attention back in the horse. "So she's a little frightened."

I Lough lightly, I don't feel like laughing but I just do. "She's not the only one. I've got no idea how I'm supposed to stand and represent my whole District in front of all these people."

"Don't worry; with Epona leading the way, you do just fine." He says, giving me a reassuring smile. "My names Ian Stone, by the way."  
"Persie Keene, but everyone calls me Percy." I say.

"Hey Percy, stop flirting with the stable and get your behind on the chariot." Says Mizra not too quietly.

I roll my eyes. "Just ignore, Mizra is just naturally rude." But as I take my place near Wade on the chariot and Ian fades into the surrounding shadows I realize that his face is a few shades redder then it was a few seconds ago.

The light flicker momentarily and I can just see the first chariot begin to move.

"Good luck." The doctor tells us stepping away from the chariot.

"Try not to screw this up Percy, k?" Mizra says, as usual the voice of support. "Give them a show they won't forget."

I was about to say that she still hasn't told me how I was going to make that happen when I hear Wade speak, if not for the first time. "I'd hold on tight if I were you."

And with that, using the flat of her hand, Mizra slaps Epona's rear End so hard, she rears up and begins to sprint past the other horses. I grip the side of the chariot as fast as I can so I don't fly off. We are moving so fast the other tributes and chariots are just a blare. Within seconds we run ahead of the District 2 chariot and are live on television. Over the rushing wind I hear gasps of surprise from the audience. Trough my half closed eyes u can barely see the presenter on stage, mouth open like a fish. Probably he had been midway through his introduction when we made out unexpected entry.

"This is my curtain call." I hear Wade yell beside me. Ever since Epona's sudden sprint, he has been holding on to the chariot as hard as me. I just ménage to turn my head in his direction as I see him release his grip on the chariot, he disappears instantly.

"Wade!" I scream. Is he insane? Jumping of a sprinting horse is deadly. I hear screams erupts from the audience, they finally realised this is part of the show... or is it? Is this Mizra's plan? They show they'll never forget? Typical, Mizra could have told me about this little stunt, now how I am I supposed to stop a rampaging horse.

In the mean time, I sea numerous guards sprinting around Epona on one wheeled motor vehicles, two on either side of us. Suddenly out of nowhere another two appear in front of Epona. She makes a sharp u –turn. No I see my chance to stop this joy ride, although there is still quite a gap between the horse and the chariot while Epona turns, this is the closest she's been to the chariot so far. Without much thinking, using all my strength, I lift myself over the edge to the chariot and make a lopsided grab at Epona. I grab a chunk of her mane. I must have pulled so hard to get myself in a relatively safe position that epona reels up on her hind legs before continuing her sprint. Now that I am on the horse, I have no idea what to do to stop her. She seems too frightened and out of control.

"Epona Please calm down!" I yell at her. I see her unflatten her ear momentarily, clearly she heard me. "Calm down." I insist, hoping she is listening. "There no need to be frightened, nothings here that can hurt you. Please so slow down."

Slowly, still holding on tightly with one hand i gently rub her neck. Slowly, Epona begin to slow into a little trot. I attempt to sit up straight and look around. That's when the applauds erupts around me. I am facing the crowd; I notice that a large majority of them are standing up. In the background, barely visible, I can see Mizra giving me the thumbs up.

**Hi, i hope you enjoying the story, sorry it took me long to publish this chapter, but as they say, better late then never. Thank you for reading, hoping the story is gettign interesting. Please read and review! Will try and update soon- Unny18 :D**


End file.
